


The Lion Stays

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because we just can't have nice things I guess, but it's cute and sweet and soft, lion is there, the tiniest hint of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Touma didn’t know exactly what their relationship was at that moment, but it seemed to suit them both, so…why not seek out a little relief with the other, if the need arose?
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindo Rintaro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	The Lion Stays

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the show, Lion looks less like an animal and more...robotic? Toy-like? Sharp edges and whatnot? I made him more like a real lion in this, though, just because it wouldn't be the same otherwise.

A soft moan left Rintaro’s lips as Touma began to slide into him, his face turning slightly toward the pillow to muffle the sound.

Touma ran his fingers along Rintaro’s hip, feeling him shiver from the ticklish touch. “You don’t have to do that. It’s ok…we’re alone,” he whispered against Rintaro’s ear, slipping a bit further in, a groan of pleasure echoing in his throat.

“I…know. I’m just…not used to… _mmm_ …anyone m-making me…ahh…make such sounds,” Rintaro panted, squirming a bit as Touma’s free hand continued to tease along his shaft, before sliding up to toy absently with a nipple.

Rintaro was so sweet, Touma thought to himself, pressing his face against his neck as he buried himself inside his body, taking a moment for Rintaro to adjust. He hadn’t expected on falling for the swordsman so quickly, but…well, things had happened, and this wasn’t the first time they’d wound up naked together. It _was_ the first time a bed had been involved, though. Touma had been surprised that Rintaro had actually gone for it, one afternoon during lunch, when Touma had set aside his notebooks and perched on the edge of his desk, asking Rintaro to bend him over the piece of furniture and fuck him hard. Rintaro’s expression had been priceless, he’d been flustered and stammering, but—much to Touma’s surprise—he’d done it. 

For his shy exterior, Rintaro had approached the task with vigor and enthusiasm, and Touma had been the one who’d wound up flustered and stammering by the end. 

Touma didn’t know exactly what their relationship was at that moment, but it seemed to suit them both, so…why not seek out a little relief with the other, if the need arose?

Touma was about to start moving, when something cold and wet pressed against his shoulder, and then there was a chuffing sound close to his ear.

“Rintaro..? I think Lion is in here with us.”

“Hmm? Is he?” Rintaro asked, still sounding a bit breathless.

Touma yelped, unfortunately having to pull out of Rintaro as he squirmed away. “Lion, don’t lick my ass!”

Rintaro couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Lion, come here.”

Lion chuffed again, and before Touma could say anything, he’d jumped onto the bed—thankfully not landing on anyone’s limbs or more sensitive bits—then crawled off the other side, rubbing his face against Rintaro’s.

“He may have heard me and worried that I was upset or unwell,” Rintaro continued, running his fingers through Lion’s mane, whispering comforting words to him. Lion purred happily from the attention, closing his eyes and laying his head on the mattress beside Rintaro, until it seemed he had either dozed off or was just content to sit beside his master.

“Well…that was interesting,” Touma murmured, draping an arm over Rintaro’s waist. 

Rintaro made a soft sound of affirmation, then glanced over his shoulder at Touma, smiling mischievously. “Well? You can put it back in now.”

Touma blinked.”Eh? But…but Lion’s right there! Won’t that be weird?”

“Not at all. Our animal companions are aware that we have needs,” Rintaro explained, shifting slightly until he could feel the head of Touma’s shaft pressing against him, reaching back to guide it into himself. “Ah…there we go.”

Touma bit back a moan as he felt Rintaro press back, taking his shaft fully into his body once again. “You’re…sure Lion won’t think I’m doing something bad and try to bite my dick off, right?”

Rintaro chuckled. “Quite sure. He would not bite anyone’s dick off without good reason. There has only been one such occurrence over the years where that was necessary. Now…please, Touma.”

Something in the way Rintaro asked, his voice trembling ever so slightly, made Touma want to wrap himself around the other man and never let him go. Had...something happened to him? Touma didn’t want to press matters, and Rintaro didn’t seem to want to say anything further. 

Touma drew back and pushed back inside, a bit faster this time, and he was rewarded with a surprised gasp from Rintaro’s lips. “Good?”

“Yes. Please…” Rintaro breathed.

Touma began moving, a bit hesitantly at first, still worrying that Lion would think that he was harming Rintaro and attack. But when nothing happened—indeed, it seemed as though Lion were asleep, or simply pretending he was, and listening to make certain his master wasn’t in peril—his pace began to slowly quicken. Rintaro’s soft sounds of pleasure echoed in the room, and he seemed to continue wanting to hide them, pressing his face into Lion’s mane.

Touma drew Rintaro up onto his knees, his pace quickening once again, and those soft sounds of pleasure suddenly became much louder, drowning out the sound of the bed creaking beneath them. Touma wrapped his fingers around Rintaro’s shaft, pumping him in time with his thrusts, and Rintaro’s upper body practically collapsed onto the mattress. 

Rintaro came first, Touma’s name leaving his lips in an almost deafening manner. Lion’s ears twitched, but apparently he realized that his master was in no danger, as he did nothing further. It felt like only seconds had passed before Touma was following Rintaro over the edge.

Over the edge of the bed, as a matter of fact, landing in a heap on the floor, and only then did Touma remember that they’d both moved a bit closer to the edge after Lion had shown up. Apparently they’d both been a bit too…preoccupied to notice.

“Ow…are you ok?” Touma asked, moving off of Rintaro.

Rintaro nodded, sitting up and smiling when Lion gave him an inquisitive headbutt. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Touma managed to get up, taking off the used condom and tossing it in the trash, before helping Rintaro up and back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him. “So much for a sleepy afterglow…I feel wide awake now.”

Rintaro grinned up at him. “Oh? Would you like me to do something about that for you?”

“Hmm…what did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending, yeah, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to add, so uh...that's all, folks!


End file.
